The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor and a board with the same mounted thereon.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC), a multilayer chip electronic component, is a chip-type condenser mounted on a circuit board of various electronic products including display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and the like, computers, smartphones, cellular phones, and the like, to charge and discharge electricity.
MLCCs may be used as components in various electronic devices, due to advantages such as compactness, high capacitance, and ease of mountability.
An MLCC may have a structure including a plurality of dielectric layers and internal electrodes, and the internal electrodes having different polarities may be alternately stacked with at least one of the dielectric layers interposed therebetween.
In particular, a power supply device for a central processing unit (CPU) of a computer, or the like, has a problem in which voltage noise is generated due to a rapid change in a load current in the process of providing low voltage.
Also, as efficiency of power supply devices weighs increasingly, a faster switching speed is required to reduce loss.
However, an increase in a switching speed may trigger negative phenomena such as an increase in electromagnetic interference (EMI).
Also, a field effect transistor (FET) constituting a DC/DC converter performs switching, ringing occurs due to inductance of a wiring and parasitic capacitance of the FET, generating high frequency noise to cause interference in a peripheral circuit.
Namely, resonance occurs due to inductance of the wiring and capacitance of the switching element, causing EMI.
In particular, in a small portable terminal such as a smartphone, a tablet personal computer (PC), or the like, analog circuits such as a power circuit, a wireless circuit, an audio circuit, and the like, are adjacent to each other, acting as a factor causing communication interference or degrading sound quality.
In general, in order to solve the above problems, addition of a C-R snubber to an FET has been studied, but this method involves a problem of degrading conversion efficiency of a DC/DC converter because a partial amount of power is consumed by the C-R snubber during a switching operation.
Thus, a method of reducing noise by suppressing ringing, while preventing degradation in conversion efficiency of a DC/DC converter, is still required.